


Blame It On Cold Rooms And Cheap Whiskey

by white_russian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BED SHARING AU EYYYYYYYY, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: Maggie and Alex find themselves in closer quarters than expected when a DEO mission goes longer than intended.Set as a canon divergence after Alex kisses Maggie in the bar but before Maggie shows up at Alex's apartment.





	Blame It On Cold Rooms And Cheap Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> So after literally over a year off of writing I am BACK and I have new fandoms and new loves.  
> I love you guys please enjoy also shout out to my smol who I love so much.

Alex pulled off her gloves and walked over to where Kara was talking to J’onn. Kara was standing in her usual heroic pose even though they were, quite literally, in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes Alex thought Kara didn’t even realize she was doing it. 

“So, what’d they say?” Alex asked as she nudged her sister with her hip. Kara gave a sheepish grin and relaxed her stance.

J’onn sighed, “It appears we have to stay for the night.”

Alex frowned. “Stay?”

“It’s already dark and we can’t do much more in terms of investigating the crime scene. As you know, the multiple witnesses we interviewed have led us to believe that there’s something missing at the scene,” J’onn explained. “It will take too much time to drive all the way to the city and all the way back again in the morning. I have provisions coming for the night and we are in the middle of getting everything else covered. You just need to focus on getting a good night sleep.”

Alex scoffed at that.

Kara frowned and crossed her arms again. “It feels like there’s something this whole town is hiding."

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Alex said, teasing her.

“It’s instinct,” Kara shot back.

“Whatever it is,” J’onn interrupted, “it will be investigated tomorrow. Now we found an Inn down the road. Agent Danvers, you will report to Johannsen for your room assignment. Supergirl will go back to national city.”

Kara frowned, “What? You mean I have to leave everyone in this,” she lowered her voice, “very shifty town for the night?”

“We will radio you in if anything changes and you can come back first thing tomorrow morning. But it’s a Tuesday night and that seems to be the time when National City needs you most,” J’onn said, giving the two a nod before walking off.

Kara pouted, “Stupid slow business days that lead to stupid busy crime nights.”

Alex laughed, “You’ll only be a flight away and at least you don’t have to sleep in whatever qualifies as an inn in this town.”

“Promise you’ll be safe?” Kara asked, her eyes still shifting around. “Something really doesn’t feel right and I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone here.”

“I promise,” Alex said, drawing her in for a quick hug. “Plus, I’m not alone. I’m with the DEO.”

“And Maggie,” Kara was quick to add.

Alex felt her chest tighten and quickly glanced over her shoulder, where sure enough Maggie was talking to a member of the forensics team. 

“We’ll be fine,” Alex reassured Kara.

“Can I at least stay until you go up to your room?” Kara asked, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Alex sighed, she had long since given up trying to resist them. “Sure. Let’s go find out where I’ll be sleeping,”

They made their way over to where Vasquez was arguing with a very nervous Johannsen. 

“I’m sorry, but J’onn said if you just leave your uniform outside your door it will be washed by morning.” Johannsen said, clutching his clip board.

Vasquez finally relented. “Fine, but I’m putting my initials on all my tags. Last time the DEO offered to do laundry we didn’t get our proper uniforms back for days.”

“Hey Johannsen,” Alex jumped in. “What room am I assigned to?”

He flipped through the clipboard, looking relieved that someone had showed up. “D2. If you tell them you’re with the DEO and ask for that number they should oblige.”

Alex thanked him and then headed off towards where Vasquez was already walking, a familiar shape with tousled dark hair walking beside her. Alex cursed but it was too late to suddenly pretend she wasn’t going towards Vasquez. She shook her head and told herself to suck it up. Talking to the girl who not only helped you realize your sexuality but rejected you pretty much immediately after was nothing. She had handled worse. Right?

The four walked down the road in tired silence, the only sounds were Kara’s swishing cape and the crunch of their shoes against the road. When they finally reached the inn, a short and small building crowded with DEO personnel, Alex paused while Vasquez and Maggie stopped not too far away.

“It’s time for you to go back now,” Alex said giving Kara’s shoulder a squeeze. “The city needs Supergirl.”

Kara pouted.

“Kara,” Alex warned in a low whisper. 

“Fine,” Kara said, pulling her sister in for another hug. “But text me when you can, okay?”

Alex nodded.

“Do you need me to bring you anything? I can fly it back.”

“No it’s fine. It’s a long way to fly and I’ll be good with whatever the DEO provides.”

Kara stepped a little closer. “Are you sure you don’t want me to fly you home?”

Alex sighed and looked over at Maggie and Vasquez. Except now it was only Maggie, standing a little bit away from the rest of the DEO. Her face seemed nonchalant but Alex could tell she was nervous. Due to Maggie’s connections she was the only one from the NCPD that the DEO agreed to take on the case. And she wasn’t acquainted with the DEO’s out of town team. Sure Maggie knew Vasquez, but something in Alex told her to stay.

Alex shook her head. “I’m fine. Fly safe. Message me when you’re there. Maybe have dinner with Winn and bring him up to speed.”

“Okay,” Kara said, giving Alex one last hug that was on the brink of too tight. “Bye.”

“Bye Kara,” Alex whispered.

Alex watched as Kara went to go check in one last time with J’onn before giving Alex a small wave and shooting up into the air, her cape fluttering behind her. Alex sighed. Time to go find out where D2 was.

By the time Alex got her key, retrieved dinner from the numerous bags that suddenly appeared in the lobby, and managed to locate her room in what turned out to be a very confusing system for a building so small, there were already two small bags of toiletrees and night clothes resting on the bed. Alex frowned. Two bags. One bed.

She hadn’t contemplated it for long before the door behind her unlocked and swung open. She spun around and came face to face with Maggie. Two bags. One bed.

“Oh, hey Danvers,” Maggie said, stepping in and letting the door shut behind her.

Two bags, one bed.

“Hey,” Alex choked out.

Maggie smiled softly. “I guess we’re roommates for the night.” She stepped further into the room and stopped. “It also seems like they forgot a bed,” Maggie said with a chuckle.

“I’ll uh, I’ll go talk to them.” Alex said as she pointed towards the door. She tripped a bit on her own feet as she turned around and she felt her face burn. Of course. 

“Yea, okay.” Maggie said, wrinkling her brow. 

Alex stepped out into the cool night with relief. She shook her head and headed down the stairs to the lobby, which was still packed with DEO personnel. There was only one lady at the front desk, looking entirely put out.

“Hi,” Alex said, leaning against the tall counter. “I think there was a mix up with my room.”

“Are you with, them?” She asked, gesturing loosely at the lobby.

“Yes.”

“No mix up then. I handed them a list of available rooms and they told you which key to take.”

“Well the mix up is ‘I’m in a room with only one bed.’ And there’s two of us.”

The lady just looked at Alex.

“Do you have anything else? Any potential empty beds?” Alex asked.

“Like I said, I just handed them a list of empty rooms. If you want a change, go talk to your people.”

Alex clenched her jaw. “Can you point out who you handed the list to?”

The lady shrugged. “A blonde guy with a clipboard.”

Johannsen. “Thanks,” Alex said before walking into the crowd. She found Johannsen and managed to pull him to the side for a moment.

“You put Maggie and I in a room with one bed,” she said.

Johannsen flipped through his clipboard and nodded. “Yes, we did. There were only so many rooms with two beds so we had to double up. You guys are friends, right?” Johannsen asked, eyes wide.

Alex sighed, “Yea, we’re friends.”

Johannsen grimaced, “I’m sorry Danvers, I can’t really change you without having to change a whole bunch of other people.”

Alex shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Thanks Johannsen.”

He gave a nod and then was tugged back into the crowd by another inquiring agent.

Alex sighed and headed back up to her room. Well, their room. When she opened the door Maggie hadn’t really moved from her spot. She turned and gave Alex another soft smile. 

“So?” Maggie asked.

“This is where we’re meant to be,” Alex said after a moment. 

Maggie looked back over to the room and nodded. “Okay. I mean, I’ve had worse. And if I had to pick a roommate Danvers, it’d be you.”

Alex ducked her head. “Thanks. But don’t worry, I can lay some blankets down on the floor.”

Maggie scoffed, “Don’t be silly Danvers, we can share the bed.”

“It’s a small bed,” Alex pointed out.

“It’s a cold room.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“Body heat,” Maggie explained. “Close proximity means body heat.”

“Right,” Alex said.

“So we’re passed this now? We’re sharing the bed like grownups?”

Alex suppressed a blush she felt forming. “Yes.”

“Right then,” Maggie said, picking up one of the bags, “I’m going to go shower?”

“Yea, of course. I’ll be here.” Alex said, still standing awkwardly by the door. 

Maggie nodded and it was only once she disappeared into the bathroom that Alex finally felt like she could relax. 

Alex walked over to where the remaining bag lay on the bed and unzipped it. Inside were pajamas, a toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste, a comp, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and floss. She jumped a bit when she heard a knock on the door. The shower had already started running so Alex made her way cautiously to the door. When she opened it she recognized Garon standing outside, holding out a mesh bag, many more draped across his arm.

“This is for your clothes. Make sure to mark your initials on all tags. We will be by in an hour to collect them.”

Alex nodded and thanked him before shutting the door. She was just finishing undoing her vest and thigh holsters when Maggie opened the bathroom door. The steam from her shower rolled into the room and Alex saw her shiver a bit.

“There’s a bag for your clothes,” Alex said after a moment, pointing to where she had placed it on the bed. “Make sure you initial them first.”

Maggie laughed and held up her jeans and shirt. “I think they’ll stand out amongst the DEO uniforms. Oh that reminds me, tomorrow if we all get issued new uniforms I guess I officially become part of the DEO, right?” She turned towards Alex, a cheeky grin on her face.

Alex couldn’t help but smile. “It’s all the induction you need. How was the shower?”

“Water pressure’s shot, but what else is new. But they gave us socks to sleep in!” Maggie stuck out her leg, which was clad in a calf high grey sock.

“Impressive,” Alex said, still smiling. She forced herself to meet Maggie’s eye and immediately knew it was a mistake.

“I’m uh,” Alex stammered, “I’m just going to go shower then.”

“Okay,” Maggie said as she began to pull pillows off the bed.

Alex nodded and grabbed her bag before locking herself in the bathroom and relaxing against the door. Stupid overnight missions.

\--------------------------------------

Alex emerged from the bathroom, tugging at the oversized sleepshirt they had provided. She felt much cleaner after spending the day in the surprisingly hot sun and dusty crime scene. She found the mesh bag, Maggie’s clothes already folded inside.

“Here’s the sharpie I used,” Maggie said, holding it out to Alex from her place on the bed. 

Alex smiled and took it, quickly initialing her clothes before stuffing them into the bag and placing them by the door. She turned towards Maggie and raised her eyebrows. “You’re still combing your hair?”

Maggie huffed. “Yes. This comb is very tiny and I have very thick hair!”

Alex laughed and ran her fingers through her hair a couple times. “Done,” she bragged.

Maggie frowned at her.

Alex made her way to the other side of the bed and climbed in, leaning against the headboard. The sheets were cold.

“At least the pajamas are soft,” Maggie commented as she pulled the comb through her hair once more and tossed it onto the bedside table.

Alex looked over at Maggie, dressed in the large tshirt, one side of her collarbone exposed. She swallowed. “Yea, they’re great.”

“It’s so cold.” Maggie commented. “How can it be so cold when it was so hot today?”

Alex shrugged and scooted a little closer to Maggie. “Body heat,” she said with a smile when Maggie turned to look at her. She had just been trying to warm Maggie and herself, but instead all she could focus on was Maggie’s smell. Even though they had been issued the same DEO soap, Maggie made the smell uniquely hers.

Maggie flopped against the headboard and sighed. “It’s too early to go to bed.”

Alex couldn’t help but agree.

“I’m guessing we are on room lock down?” Maggie asked with a small pout.

Alex laughed, “And what exactly would you do in this town in the middle of nowhere.”

Maggie shrugged, “I grew up in a town in the middle of nowhere. I’m sure I could figure something out.”

Alex was going to respond but there was a knock on the door. She looked over at Maggie who had to covers pulled tightly around her shoulders, still shivering slightly. Alex sighed, “I’ll get it.”

She opened the door to reveal another agent.

“I’m collecting laundry bags.”

“Right,” Alex said, reaching down to grab theirs from the floor.

“Also,” the agent said in a hushed voice, “this is from Vasquez.” He held out a cloth bag and Alex frowned but accepted it.

“Thanks,” she said before shutting the door. 

“What’s that?” Maggie asked, sitting up from where she had been leaning against the bed frame.

Alex shrugged, “He said it’s from Vasquez.” She unrolled the cloth bundle and revealed a bottle of whiskey, not a brand Alex knew, but whiskey none the less.

Maggie whistled. “Now this is what you do in a small town.”

Alex picked up her phone and read a single text from Vasquez; ‘Enjoy ;)’. She sighed and put her phone back on the table.

“Well,” Alex asked, “want to open it?”

\-------------------------------------------

They had gone through a solid glass each when Maggie admitted that she never had a sleepover.

Alex gasped and sat up from where she had been slouching more and more into the headboard. “Never?” 

Maybe the whiskey was stronger than what she was used to. It surely tasted a lot worse.

Maggie shrugged. “I wasn’t too keen on the friends department to begin with and while I did have sleepovers before I went to live with my aunt they were pretty boring. Watch a movie, go to bed. A parent was usually always present.”

Alex frowned.

“It wasn’t too bad. Like I said, I wasn’t really into it.” Maggie shrugged and took another sip.

“So you’ve never had a pillow fight?” Alex asked, a look of concern coming over her face. 

Maggie shook her head no.

“Or braided each other’s hair, or painted nails, or talked gossip?”

“Talked gossip?” Maggie asked with a laugh. “You lost me on that one Danvers.”

“Kara made me have so many sleepovers with her. I’m pretty much a pro,” Alex said with a cocky shrug.

Maggie laughed, “I guess you’ll just have to show me then.”

Alex grinned and leapt off the bed, or as much as she could at the moment.

“Okay,” Alex said, setting her glass down on the table. “First order of business is shitty teen romcom.”

Maggie laughed as Alex grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels, stopping when she got to the Hallmark channel. 

“It’s a wonder they get signal out here,” Alex mused as she tossed the remote aside.

Maggie sat up and looked up at Alex, “What’s next?”

Alex thought for a moment, “Well, a fort’s sort of out of the question, plus we are pretty big now so any fort we did make would have  
to be roomy, but I can braid your hair.”

Maggie grimaced.

“Please? I’m super good at it!”

“Really? Badass Doctor Doctor Agent Danvers is good at braiding hair.”

“Yes. I used to have to do Kara’s constantly and I will have you know I too used to have long hair.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I’d pay to see that.”

Alex’s face darkened for a second. “It’s not a time I like to revisit. Anyway, scooch up, I’ll give you two French braids.”

Letting Alex’s comment go, Maggie moved towards the end of the bed, giving Alex enough space to fit in behind her. Alex settled close to Maggie’s back and Maggie could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Maggie heard Alex set her drink down and then felt Alex’s hands gently brush through her hair.

“It is so thick,” Alex mused and Maggie laughed.

“It’s a nightmare.”

“No,” Alex said softly, “it’s beautiful.”

Maggie swallowed. “Thanks.” She decided to focus on the movie while Alex began sectioning off parts of her hair. She had to pull herself together. She blamed the alcohol but she knew that was a lie. It wasn’t totally the alcohol’s fault. When Alex had kissed her a month ago she had seen it coming but still was shocked. So of course she backed away and backed out and broke a heart. Because that’s what she always did. But it felt as though she had broken her own heart too. Which was absurd, because she rejected Alex, because she couldn’t date her. But still, it didn’t mean she didn’t like her.

Maggie liked her soft eyes and her fierce determination and how she protected everyone she loved including her sister, who Maggie knew was Supergirl. Maggie was still trying to find a way to break that one to Alex. And she liked how smart she was and how driven and how soft her hands felt right now and how she stayed even though Kara offered to fly her home, which Maggie definitely overheard, and no. Maggie definitely needed to pull herself together.

She focused back on the movie as Alex tied off one braid and began working on another. 

“So,” Alex said, jolting Maggie out of her thoughts a moment later. “Do you have any gossip?” She finished tying off Maggie’s second braid and let Maggie run her hands over them.

“They feel good Alex, thanks.”

Alex smiled, “No problem.”

“So, gossip. Well my neighbors down the hall appear to be in a custody argument over their dog. They keep trying to get me to interfere and I keep having to tell them that’s not my area, or even my job really.”

Alex laughed. 

“Then at work two of my coworkers are in a war to see who can solve the most cases.”

“Who’s winning?” Alex asked.

“I am.” Maggie said with a grin.

“Are you even playing?”

“No, and that’s what annoys them the most.”

Alex laughed, “That’s evil.”

Maggie shrugged. “So, do you have any gossip?”

Alex thought for a moment, “Well if we are on the topic of neighbors, mine pretty much leave me alone. I came home after a mission once before stopping by the DEO or cleaning up and they saw me. I was a mess too. Haven’t bothered me since.”

Maggie laughed. “What did you and Kara usually talk about?”

“Kara’s crushes mostly. Which reminds me. What are your thoughts on Lena Luther?”

Maggie smirked, “You mean Lena ‘head over heels for your sister’ Luther?”

Alex took a drink and grinned back. “Precisely. I just don’t know when Kara will see it. She’s been dropping these hints lately that she has a crush. Well, more like asking questions about dating and such. It’s complicated for her right now, she’s so busy.” 

Alex bit her lip then looked up at Maggie again. “You know, with CatCo and everything.”

Maggie suppressed a laugh. “Mhm.”

“Anyway, so I think Kara likes her. And Lena definitely likes Kara. But those two are so blind sometimes.”

Maggie scoffed, “They’ll figure it out.”

“Hopefully. So, what else is new?”

Maggie shrugged, “Not much goes on besides work. Now do you see why I was never good at sleepovers?”

Alex laughed, “Well we aren’t in the best place for one. You should come to movie night sometime. Those are pretty much like sleepovers.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Maggie said, straightening up when she realized she had been slowly leaning into Alex.

Alex shook her head and took another drink, finishing her glass. “You wouldn’t. James and Winn come all the time. Plus if I invite you then Kara would be more inclined to invite Lena. So technically you’d be helping out a good cause.”

Maggie smiled and put her own empty glass on the table next to Alex’s.

“Alex we never talked about the kiss.” As soon as Maggie said the words she regretted them.

Alex’s face tightened and she shrugged. “I thought we had. You told me you weren’t interested and I said okay. We agreed to be friends.”

“Alex…”

“Maggie,” Alex cut her off, both hating and loving the fact that Maggie had momentarily dropped the whole ‘Danvers’ thing. “If it’s more than that then I need you to take a long moment to figure out your feelings. Because you know where I stand.”

Maggie bit her lip and nodded. “Sorry.”

Alex shook her head and forced a smile. “It’s fine. I’m going to go brush my teeth now.”

Alex grabbed her back and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door fully behind her. Maggie leaned back and sighed. This is why she didn’t do sleepovers.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sometime in the middle of the night Maggie woke, shivering. She swore the temperature had dropped considerably inside the room. She hesitated for a moment before reaching towards Alex, who wasn’t that far away at all. After another second of thinking Maggie scooted closer, sighing when she felt Alex’s warmth reach her. In response to the movement Alex rolled over, putting the two right against each other. 

Maggie froze until it was clear that Alex was still asleep. Maggie’s heart jumped as she contemplated her new position, nestled into Alex’s neck. After another flurry of movements Maggie found Alex’s arm slung around her shoulder, Alex’s cheek pressed against the head. She was definitely warm now. Scared that if she moved she would wake Alex, Maggie accepted her new position and quickly fell back asleep.

\---------------------------------------------

When Alex woke in the morning she was shocked by how warm it was. She could have sworn the whole room was freezing by the time they had both brushed their teeth and quietly crawled into bed. She groaned at the awkwardness of it. Curse the whiskey. Although, that was probably Vasquez’s goal in the first place. Get them to talk. 

She frowned and tried to roll over but realized something was pinning her arm down. She opened her eyes to see Maggie, tucked perfectly into the curve of Alex’s body, sleeping soundly. That explained the warmth. She took a breath but was immediately met with Maggie’s smell. Fuck. She was so soft in the morning, her face so relaxed. Alex took a moment to admire her before deciding it had become creepy. 

With skill she learned from getting out of bed before Kara for so many years, Alex was able to pry herself away without waking Maggie. She shivered when the cold air hit her, one foot having lost its sock in the night. She peeled the other one off and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She stared at herself blankly in the mirror, brushing longer than necessary. 

‘Pull yourself together Danvers. Just get through today then go home. Fuck, why did you have to invite her to game night?’ Alex sighed and finally put her toothbrush back.

When she got back into the room Maggie was awake and smiling.

“How are you feeling Danvers?”

Alex shrugged, “Same as any other morning. You?”

“Not going to lie, I have a bit of a headache. Someone dropped clothes off,” Maggie said, holding up the new bag. “As it turns out they were able to wash all our clothes so I will not be issued a DEO uniform.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile when Maggie pouted. 

“Are you sad?” Alex asked teasingly.

“Maybe just a little. Are you done in the bathroom?”

Alex nodded and stepped to the side so Maggie could pass through.

They stepped into the lobby together and Maggie went off to find them muffins for breakfast while Alex went to go find Vasquez to thank her for the whiskey.

“So,” Vasquez said, chewing on a muffin of her own. “Totally platonic sleepover?”

Alex ground her teeth together. “Yes.”

“Nothing…significant happen?”

Alex glared at her. “You are literally the worst.”

‘Best,’ Vasquez mouthed. 

“Worst.” Alex reiterated. “I think J’onn did this on purpose.”

Vasquez hummed, “You have been moping a bit lately.”

“I have not,” Alex mumbled.

“But that’s okay. It just always helps to talk.”

Alex sighed, “But what if she just says the same thing as before?”

Vasquez shrugged, “Then you move on. But to be honest, I don’t think she’s being completely honest with how she feels about you.”

“In the end it doesn’t matter how she feels,” Alex said, digging her hands into her pockets. “It matters what she does about it.”

Vasquez shrugged as Maggie came up behind them.

“Here you go Alex, did you find coffee?” Maggie asked, handing a muffin over to Alex.

Alex cursed under her breath. “No, I forgot. But now I’m on it.”

“I’ll come too,” Maggie offered, smiling at Alex.

Vasquez shot Alex a wink.

Alex really hoped they’d finish up in the town today.

\----------------------------------------

As it turned out, they did exactly the opposite.

“I feel as though we went backwards!” Alex explained to Kara over a lunch far later than any of them would have liked. 

Agents were getting agitated at the prospect of another unexpected night away from home. Kara had come out in the afternoon after getting the day off from CatCo to help but they’d had no luck. Leads were changing their stories and now evidence had disappeared. Everyone was on edge.

Alex furrowed her brow and turned to look at Maggie, who was engrossed with another agent about the remaining DNA they had. 

“We never got a chance to talk about last night,” Kara said softly.

“I just want to put that aside.” Alex said, stacking her trash together and standing up. “I need to focus on this so we can all go home.”

Kara frowned. She was never a fan of her sister pushing her feelings aside for things ‘more important’ like work, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. At least for now.

“Okay,” Kara said, following Alex’s lead.

\---------------------------------------------------

Despite making progress in the afternoon they were all stuck in town for another night. A couple of agents had gone home for personal reasons but Alex, Maggie, and the majority stayed. 

“Hey look at it this way,” Kara said as she hugged Alex goodbye. “Another chance to talk to Maggie. Maybe sober this time?”

Alex hugged her back and nodded. “I’ll call you first thing tomorrow.”

Kara smiled, “Be safe.”

“You too.”

“Another night here,” Maggie said as she came up behind Alex.

Alex sighed, her eyes still trained on the spot where Kara had disappeared into the night.

“Yep. Do you want to review the case with me? Maybe we can actually crack it tonight.”

Maggie smiled. Her hair was still wavy from the braids she had fallen asleep in and it make Alex’s heart jump. 

“Yea,” Maggie said. “That sounds great.”

They were almost to their room when J’onn stopped them on the stairs.

“Detective Sawyer, Agent Danvers,” he said, nodding to each of them. “I understand that as some of our Agents have left an empty bed has opened up.”

He was quiet as Maggie and Alex realized what he was offering. 

“You can take it, Alex,” Maggie was quick to say. When Alex hesitated Maggie turned and headed up the stairs.

“Agent Danvers?” J’onn asked.

“Uhm, I think I’ll stay actually. We were going to go over the case and all.”

J’onn’s face remained impressively impassive but Alex could tell he was thinking.

“Alright then. I’ll offer it to someone else.”

Alex nodded and waved goodnight. She opened the door to her and Maggie’s room quietly, surprised to see Maggie sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

“Came to get you bag?” Maggie asked, her voice almost cold.

“No,” Alex said shutting the door behind her. “I told J’onn that we were good here. Hope that’s okay.”

Maggie’s face shifted and she sat up a little straighter. “Yea, that’s fine. Cool. Okay.”

Alex smiled. “Okay.”

A beat of silence.

“So we were going to go over the case?” Maggie asked, standing up.

“Right, I’ll grab my files.” Alex took off her shoes then spread her files out on the bed next to Maggie’s.

They spent the evening going over the case until someone knocked on their door offering them dinner from the lobby. Alex said a quick thank you then went right back to the case. They were interrupted again by the same agent as before, requesting their dirty clothes. It was then that they finally both took a break to shower.

It wasn’t until Maggie came out the bathroom, still fighting with her hair, that Alex had her breakthrough.

“He’s not real. Holy fuck Maggie, he’s not real!!”

Maggie set down her comb and looked at Alex, completely confused.

“Our guy Maggie! Everyone’s being shady and changing stories and evidence that should be there isn’t because he’s not real.”

“Oh my god.”

“Right!” Alex exclaimed. She began pulling papers from the files, laying them out in a line at the end of the bed. She explained her whole theory to Maggie, who added bits in where she could, and then looked back at Maggie with a flourish.

“That’s, that’s brilliant Danvers. I think we solved it.”

“Um,” Alex said with a grin, “I think I solved it.”

Maggie scoffed. “As if.”

“Just teasing you Sawyer. Should we bring this to J’onn now?”

“How about first thing tomorrow morning? All I have are my jammies and it’s cold out there.” Maggie said, tugging at her shirt.

‘Jammies,’ Alex muttered under her breath. “Okay, well looks like we will be going home tomorrow.”

“That’s good,” Maggie said. “My bonsai trees will need to be watered soon.”

“Trees?” Alex asked.

Maggie ducked her head, “I may have….several.”

Alex laughed as she helped Maggie clean up the files and sort the relevant ones into a separate pile.

“Good work Detective.”

“Good work Doctor Doctor Agent Danvers.”

“Will you ever let that go?”

Maggie pretended to think, tapping at her chin. “Hmm, no.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. 

Maggie grabbed the bottle of whiskey and held it up. “Celebration?”

Alex thought back to what Kara had told her about talking to Maggie. Then she smiled, “Sure.”

They were still on their first glass when Maggie shifted on the bed, turning to look at Alex with serious eyes. 

“Danvers?”

“Yea, Sawyer?”

“I never got to say thank you for last night. I guess I missed a lot with the whole sleepover thing.”

Alex shrugged. “Well it’s never too late for new experiences.”

“Yea,” Maggie said softly. “It’s never too late.”

Alex could have sworn she was going to say more but instead Maggie switched to describing her trees to Alex, which of course she had named. A good hour went by before the two finally decided to brush their teeth and head to bed. They crawled under the cold sheets, already shivering. 

“Hey Alex?” Maggie asked.

“Yea?”

“Can we cuddle? It’s so cold.”

Alex froze, thinking about the past morning when she had woken up curled around Maggie.

“Because, you know, body heat.” Maggie continued.

“No, yea. Yea, sure.”

Maggie smiled and scooted closer to Alex, pushing her cold feet against Alex’s own. 

“Night Alex.”

“Night Maggie.”

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning Alex came out the bathroom, determined to talk to Maggie. She had already spoken to Kara, who not only gave her a whole run down of everything that had happened in the five minutes she had spent at Noonan’s, which had turned out to be a lot, but also gave Alex a long inspirational speech on talking to Maggie.

So here Alex was.

When she stepped out Maggie was already dressed and pulling on her police jacket.

“Almost ready Danvers?” Maggie asked as she clipped her gun to her belt.

Alex nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

Maggie paused then nodded, sitting on the bed. Alex stayed standing.

“Maggie, the other month, when I kissed you at the bar, and you told me you couldn’t date me,”

“Alex,” Maggie interrupted.

“No,” Alex said, holding out her hand. “Just, listen to me for a second. When you said that, have the feelings that you felt then,” Alex took a breath, “changed?” She kept talking before Maggie could respond. “Because the signals you’ve been sending me tell me they have. And I know maybe I’m misinterpreting it because I haven’t had such a…close…friend in a while, but every time I think we’re certain in what we are you go and say something or do something to change the game. And so now I have no idea where I stand. Because my feelings are still the same for you. Actually, I think they grew. But Maggie I need you to tell me yes or no, and then act accordingly. Because right now, it just hurts worse.”

Maggie was silent.

“Maggie?”

“I’m thinking Alex.” 

“Should this really be something you have to think about? Shouldn’t you just go with your gut feeling?”

“Alex.”

“Sorry.”

Alex wrung her hands nervously while she waited for Maggie to speak.

“They haven’t changed,” Maggie finally said. “We can’t date.”

Alex felt her heart breaking all over again. Vasquez had been wrong. Kara had been wrong. She had been wrong.

Alex took a shaky breath. “Then I need time away, from you. I’ll, uhm, I’ll see you around,” Alex said as she quickly grabbed her jacket and holster, shoes still untied.

This time Maggie didn’t say anything as she left. No ‘Alex wait,’ no walking after her. Maggie just sat there, staring blankly at the ground, until Alex let the door click shut behind her. Then Maggie began to cry.

After Alex delivered the files and story to J’onn, he deployed teams to check out the theory and by noon they were packing up and heading home. Alex was relieved that the mission was over. It was needless to say that both the DEO and the town residents didn’t want to see each other for a long time.

They were all loading into cars and Alex squared her shoulders before she began making her way over to Maggie. When Maggie noticed she quickly got into the car she was closest to, filling the last available seat. Alex froze, feeling entirely lost, until Vasquez grabbed her arm and began leading them to their own car.

“Chin up,” Vasquez whispered. “Hold it together a moment longer.”

Alex inhaled and nodded, she wasn’t going to fall apart anyway. It was fine. Everything was fine.

The ride back to the DEO was quiet save for Vasquez’s soft stereo. She had managed to score one of the transport trucks, located with equipment rather than people. Alex was beyond thankful.

They pulled up to the DEO headquarters in the city and Alex began to help Vasquez and several other agents unload equipment until J’onn called her in for debriefing. They praised her for her work on the case and then released her with orders to go home and not return until the next morning.

She was on her way to tell Winn goodbye and that she’d see him Saturday when she spotted Maggie leaning against a wall, deep in thought.

Alex froze, but with only one way out of the DEO she had to pass right by Maggie. She straightened her shoulders and set off at a solid pace. She was so focused on getting down the hall that she nearly jumped when she felt Maggie’s hand on her arm.

“Danvers.” 

“Sawyer.”

“Can we talk?”

“I thought you already said all you have to say.”

“Alex..”

Alex sighed. “Okay, but not in the hall.” She led Maggie to a practice room and clicked on the light, closing the door behind them.

“Talk.” Alex said.

“Right,” Maggie said as she wrung her hands. “So here’s the thing. I’ve jumped headfirst into so many things and most of the time I fuck them up. Because I don’t stop and take the time to think. But this,” she said as she gestured between the two of them, “you, are important to me. So important.”

Alex shifted her feet.

“So,” Maggie continued, “I spent a good amount of time thinking. About us. And about you. And I want this, if you still do. I want to do the hard times and the good times and I want to be more than friends and I just,” Maggie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, stepping closer to Alex. 

She gave Alex a small smile, “I was so stupid. I thought, and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me. And that scared me. But, um. Life’s too short. And we should be who we are.”

Another breath. “And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” Maggie let out a shaky sigh and smiled.

“And I just, I really want to kiss you.” She smiled and stepped forward. She wrapped her hands around the side of Alex’s jaw and pulled her down for a kiss. 

Alex froze for a second before she kissed Maggie back and melted into her.

Maggie pulled back with a soft laugh. 

“So you’re saying you like me. That’s, that’s what I got,” Alex said with a laugh, as she pulled her hands back.

Maggie laughed, “You’re not going to go crazy on me?”

“Probably,” Alex said with a shrug.

Maggie laughed but was cut off as Alex pulled her in for another kiss. Maggie leaned into Alex and Alex had to break away, remembering they were still in the DEO.

“So,” Maggie said as she ran her hands down Alex’s arms until their hands were clasped together. “May I interest you in dinner tonight?”

“I would like that,” Alex said with a smile. 

“Pick you up at seven?”

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
